Brothers
by Jaden06
Summary: Alex comes back..for Olivia but Olivia has another girl. Casey's brothers visit and cause the truth to come out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I wrote it in script form idk why.

Phone rings. Casey answers.

Casey: Hello.

Mark: Casey?

Casey: Mark?

Mark: Yea. Hey I was wondering if you wanted us to visit?

Casey: Hell yea when do you wanna come?

Mark: In about five minutes

Casey: Mark! I'm at work

Mark: Relax,we'll take a cab

Casey: Fine goodbye Mark

Mark: Bye Casey.

Casey hangs up.

ADA Casey Novak's Office

Olivia: Hey Case.

Casey: Hey. My brothers are coming and I'm trying to finish up this file. So be quiet

Olivia: You have family members. Wow

Casey: Shut up.

Olivia: And the names??

Casey: Mark and Jeff.

Olivia: Are they hot?

Casey: I dont know we're triplets. Does that help?

Olivia: I guess your hot too.

Casey: You guess?

Olivia: No I know you are.

Quick kiss.

Casey: I love you.

Olivia:I love you too.

This Is my first fic. so please review. dont be mean


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Jeff arrived at the DA's office. They knock on the door and don't even let Casey open the door when they come in.

Mark: You should really open doors faster.

Casey: Good to see you too little brother

Mark: By 10 min.

Casey: Your still younger.

Jeff: Hey loser.

Casey: Hey winner. So, what made you come up here?

Jeff: Marks computer.

Casey confused.

Mark: I met a someone online.

Casey: Typical Mark.

Mark: You never met people online?

Casey: With the things I do and see everyday, I try not to get on the computer

Mark: Whatever. Are you done here?

Casey: Yea. Lets go.

Precinct. Everyone at their desk doing nothing because they just finished up a case and didn't have anything to do. Elliot didn't want to deal with Kathy. Munch didn't want to be lonely. Fin fell asleep. Olivia was talking to the captain.

Cragen: Olivia shut the door.

Olivia: What's up Captain?

Cragen: I wanted to tell you first.

Olivia: Tell me what?

Cragen: Alex's is back.

Olivia was ecstatic but nervous at the same time. What was she going to do she still hasn't broken up with Alex. Ever since the "who killed her thing" they were in a relationship. But what Olivia doesn't know is Alex met a man online.

Alex's Apartment

Mark knocks on the door.

Alex: Hello

Mark: Alex?

Alex: Yea

Mark: Im Mark.

Alex: I would guess so.

They both sit on the couch. Alex starts telling her entire story and Mark is just in awe of her beauty.

Mark: Wow thats...

Alex: Yea.My life has been complicated.

Mark: My life is boring.

Alex: Really? You dont have brothers or sisters?

Mark: Actually yea one sister and one brother. We're triplets.

Alex: They have names?

Mark: Casey and Jeff.

Alex: Wait...Casey Novak?

Mark: Yea

Alex: She's the one who prosecuted my case.

Mark: Really? Small world. Big city.

Alex: Sure is.

They talked for hours and before they knew it it was full on makeout time. They made out for like 7 min. When they were out of breath they decided to call it quits.

Mark: I should go.

Alex: No, Its late and no should should walk in New York this late. Trust me.

Mark: Ok

What they did is up to you….


	3. Chapter 3

Casey's Apartment.

Casey: Good morning sunshine.

Olivia: Good morning.

Casey: You smelled like booze last night.

Olivia: Drinking away problems.

Casey: You know I dont like you doing that. Liv talk to me. Whats going on?

Olivia: Alex is back.

Casey: Oh. So what does that mean?

Olivia: Doesn't mean Im gonna leave you. She probably met someone already. I know her

Casey: Good. Because if you left me I couldnt do this.

Jeff: Case! Im hunrgy. Don't you have any thing to eat in this hell hole

Olivia: Damn your brother.

Casey: I know.

Alex's Apartment

Alex: Morning. You sleep for a long time its twelve.

Mark: Should of woke me up.

Alex: I would have but you looked so innocent.

Mark: Does that mean I look cute.

Alex: Yep.

Mark: Come on.

Alex: Where?

Mark: Im gonna take a shower.

2 hours later.

Mark: Im gonna go home.

Alex: Ok.

Mark: Come with me.

Alex: Why?

Mark: So you can meet my siblings.

Casey's Apartment

Mark: Casey!

Casey: What!?

Mark: This is...

Casey: Alex.

Alex: Hello Casey.

Olivia: Hey Casey Im gonna... Alex.

Alex: Liv.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey's Apartment

Mark: Am I missing something?

Casey: More than you know. What did you need?

Olivia: Uh...I forgot.

Alex: How've you been?

Olivia: Good. Great. You?

Alex: Good.

Jeff: Im still hungry.

Mark: Lets go to dinner.

Casey: Sure

Olivia: Dont we have to do the...

Casey: No.

Jeff: Well then lets go.

Restaurant. Later in the day.

Mark: How do you all know each other?

Casey: Alex had the job I had and hope that she isnt gonna take it away from me.

Alex: No Im not. Im gonna be your boss.

Olivia: Really?

Alex: Yea

Jeff: Does anybody alse feel the tension?

Casey: Yes.

Olivia: Im gona go to bathroom.

Alex: Me too.

Restroom

Alex: Are you kidding me? so you dont call to tell me" Oh Im dating your replacement".

Olivia: Your dating her brother!

Alex: That's besides the point.

Olivia: No its not.

Alex: Do you still love me?

Olivia: Do you?


	5. Chapter 5

Restroom

Alex: The only reason I started to take notice in Mark is because he had Novak as a last name and I thought he could connect me to you but now I really like him.

Olivia: I asked you a question.

Alex: Which I dont have the answer to. I asked you a question too.

Olivia: Im leaving. Why dont you try? You are good at it.

Everyone ate dinner, half the time in awkaward silence then everyone left to go home.

Casey's Apartment

Casey: What did you two talk about?

Olivia: Nothing.

Casey: Had to be something...

Olivia: I dont want to think about her.

Casey: Okay.(long pause).lets take a shower.

Olivia: Lets.

Alex's Apartment

Mark: Good Morning sunshine the earth says hello.

Alex: Do you think your funny?

Mark: Yes I do...so are you going to tell me how you and my sister's girlfriend know each other?

Alex: Remember I said I kinda had an unfinished relationship.?

Mark: Yes

Alex: Its with Olivia.

Mark: So you're bi.

Alex: I guess so.

Mark: Do you want to continue...

Alex: No. The past is the past.


	6. Chapter 6

Restroom

Alex: The only reason I started to take notice in Mark is because he had Novak as a last name and I thought he could connect me to you but now I really like him.

Olivia: I asked you a question.

Alex: Which I dont have the answer to. I asked you a question too.

Olivia: Im leaving. Why dont you try? You are good at it.

Everyone ate dinner, half the time in awkaward silence then everyone left to go home.

Casey's Apartment

Casey: What did you two talk about?

Olivia: Nothing.

Casey: Had to be something...

Olivia: I dont want to think about her.

Casey: Okay.(long pause).lets take a shower.

Olivia: Lets.

Alex's Apartment

Mark: Good Morning sunshine the earth says hello.

Alex: Do you think your funny?

Mark: Yes I do...so are you going to tell me how you and my sister's girlfriend know each other?

Alex: Remember I said I kinda had an unfinished relationship.?

Mark: Yes

Alex: Its with Olivia.

Mark: So you're bi.

Alex: I guess so.

Mark: Do you want to continue...

Alex: No. The past is the past.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey: Where is she?

Mark came in.

Mark: Hey.

Casey: Why so early?

Mark: I got kicked out. It was all my fault. I stayed here the whole night.

Casey: You did?

Jeff: Yep.

Jeff tripped and fell on the bed.

Casey: Clumsy. Did you heat Liv leave.

Jeff and Mark: Nope.

Alex's Apartment

Heavy breathing.

Alex: Does that answer your question?

Olivia: Not really.

Alex: I don't love you.

Olivia: Me niether

Olivia put her clothes on and left in total silence. Alex cried.

ADA's office 

Olivia came in.

Olivia: Do I have to beg on my hands and knees?

Casey: You hit me on more time and I'll retaliate.

Olivia: Ok.

Casey: I love you way too much.

Olivia: That's my fault sorry.

Casey: Don't apoligize for that one.

Olivia kisses Casey and then deepens the kiss and they are caught by Casey's boss.

Alex: I suggest you get to work.

Casey: Yes mam. 

5 yrs later 

Olivia and Casey's Home

Jake: Mommy!!

Alex: Yes.

Jake Michael is hitting me.

Casey: Michael!!

Mike: Sorry mommy.

Jake: Lets go.

Mike: Ok

Alex: I swear those two sometimes blow my mind.

Olivia: What can I say? I raise him to be a fighter.

Casey: Don't do that.

Olivia: He gets your looks,

Casey: And? Your point is?

Olivia sticks her tongue out. Casey does the same.

Mark: Who's younger now?

Jeff: Me.

Allison: I love you so its ok.

Jeff: I love you too.

Everyone: AWW

Jeff: Shut up.


End file.
